warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Diesel
}} |pastaffie=None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |kittypet=Diesel |loner=Diesel |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Warrior's Return'' |deadbooks=''None'' }} Diesel is a bright yellow tom with jagged black stripes, short fur, a pale muzzle, chest, underbelly, and pale paws. He also has green eyes and a black nose. In , Diesel is first seen sleeping on top of a monster. Millie goes to eat Twoleg food, and after her, Graystripe tries, too. Suddenly, a Twoleg walks in screaming that he's not Diesel, and chases him away. Later, Graystripe has a fight with Millie over that and suddenly a monster hits him. Millie is scared and prods him to see if he is still alive. Diesel comes and offers to help. He drags Graystripe in the garage and sets him on top of a pile of cloth. Millie asks if he is dead, but Diesel says that he isn't that badly hurt, and he's seen other cats get up from even more serious injuries. Graystripe slowly gets back up again and Diesel has a mouse for Graystripe's breakfast. Millie introduces Diesel to him, and Graystripe asks if he's seen Clan cats pass by. Diesel says no and that a lot of cats pass through, but none of them are like Millie was describing. Millie says that they are heading toward the setting sun, and Diesel says he'll point them off to a road straight to the sea. Graystripe asks what the "sea" is. Diesel says he's never been there, but other cats talk about it. It's the biggest stretch of water and the sun drops behind it every night. Graystripe realizes that this is the sun-drown place and he gets up immediately, saying that's where they need to go. Diesel goes to Graystripe and tells him he has heart and his respect, then taps him on the shoulder with his tail, causing to Graystripe fall over immediately. Diesel states he needs rest and relaxation. Diesel is seen looking at Graystripe with concern when he limps slowly. When Millie catches a bird with the perfect pounce, Diesel stares at her, wide-eyed. He comments to Graystripe that she's really good, and that he hopes that Graystripe knows how lucky he is to have her. Millie teaches Diesel the stalking technique and Diesel says it worked great. Diesel is constantly seen talking to Millie, causing Graystripe to get jealous. Millie asks Diesel if he's ever curious about the sun-drown-place, but Diesel responds that he does his own thing, and his own thing is at the truck stop. Later, Millie wants to confer with Graystripe on how to get to the sun-drown-place. She says that they could get to the sea by riding on one of the monsters. Graystripe is appalled, but Diesel steps up and says it could work. He says he's been thinking about it and it's a pretty good idea. Graystripe is mad that she's already talked about it with Diesel. Millie backs away and says that Diesel knows more about the monsters than they do. She soothes Graystripe, and he slowly agrees. The next day, Diesel helps them look for a monster heading to the sea. He passes a few, saying that the monster's already been there, and that it's heading away from the sea. He passes another one saying that it's too small. Finally Diesel spots a truck with two boards on the back. He says it's just right for them. Millie thanks Diesel and says that he could come with them. He says no, that he's meant to be a loner, and he meets too many interesting cats to give it up. They both bid farewell to him as they leave. Character pixels Official art Quotes Notes and references cs:Dieselfr:Dieselde:Dieselru:Дизельfi:Dieselpl:Diesel Category:Kittypets Category:Warrior's Return characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Loners